Protected devices for portable electronic equipment commonplace today usually take the form of rubberised, or silicon mobile phone cases, tablet computing device cases and the like.
However, use of such portable electronic equipment often requires the use of accessory items, such as glasses, styluses and the like. In this regard, a user often carries these accessory items separately, which prone to become lost or damaged.
The present invention seeks to provide a protective device, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.